marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:The Mark X
Category:Heroes Processing Name/Codename: Jacob Weaver/Mark X Gender: Male Affiliation: The Defenders Powers: Super strength, super speed, super smart, super hearing and seeing, and super agility and reflexes. Appearance: Personality: Jacob is very silent, and rarely says anything. History: Jacob lived a normal life... Until the incident... He was happy, he had a nice family, and two beautiful children. But one day that all changed... On that one day, when Jacob was driving to work, he saw a grenade tossed in the road by a shady looking fugre at the side of the road. Jacob swerved to avoid it, but it exploded and made the windows in his old car burst and throw glass at his face. Jacob screamed out in pain but then it was all dark. When Jacob awoke his whole face was wrapped up and there was a nurse nearby. He asked, unsuccessfully, if he was alright. When the nurse heard him she walked out of the room and brought in his crying sister. When she saw Jacob she cried even harder. "Oh Jacob... It's terrible! You and your family were..." She cried a little, "Attacked..." Jacob managed to say, "By who?" She cried some more when she heard his voice. "I don't know..." She said. "Where if mah famify?" Jacob asked, muffled by the bandages. She looked at Jacob and cried even harder then she had the whole time she was in the room. She finally managed to get control of herself. "Dead..." She answered sniffling. The days when Jacob was in the hospital getting his bandages removed and showed the scars, which would be there forever, when he was released from the hospital, and at the funeral for his family flew by quickly without Jacob even taking notice. It was as if life could move on without him, and he wouldn't know. After a month or two Jacob was back at his job and had almost forgotten about the incident. He was parked at a stop sign when suddenly his door flung open and he was hit on the head with a club. He was knocked out and the person used the car to drive Jacob to a secret place. When Jacob woke up he was in a cell. He saw a man in the cell in front of him and asked where they were. The man told them that they were in a testing lab. When Jacob asked why they were in a testing lab the man just laughed and started rocking back and forth. After a couple of days, with only a few meals, Jacob was taken into what looked like a surgery room. They tied him down onto the table and then gave him some knockout gas. While Jacob was asleep, the surgeons were busy fusing bullet-proof plates to his skin. They added to his brain and gave him knowledge of everything there was to know. They gave him super strength and super speed, and they gave him more agility and reflexes. They then gave him all sorts of cool things, a shield on his right arm that could be turned into, a bow, a staff, or nun-chucks, special arrow ends that could turn into full arrows when energized. They also gave him the hilt of a sword, that when energized, could be a full sword. And small rockets on his back and his feet. They then gave him a small power pack on his back. He needed it to be able to use the things, and gave him special pads on his hands, so that when he touched one of the energized things they would work. When Jacob woke up he was still tied to the table but he had all the new stuff. He groaned at first from the pain that was still there from the fused plates, but he soon got used to it. Suddenly the surgeons came back in and saw he was awake. Quickly, they put a big bulky helmet, which had a mini map/GPS in it, on his head to enhance his seeing and hearing, and attached it to the other plates already there. "What did you do to me?" Jacob asked angrily. None of them answered and just waved the guards in to get him. But as soon as they loosened the ropes, Jacob grabbed the two guards and threw them at the surgeons. He grabbed all the computers and plans and ripped them apart. He soon ran out of the room and out of the building and found out about his super speed. He stopped soon and tried to figure out what else he could do, and almost destroyed a half mile radius. When he found the map/GPS he flew back to his home and lived in solitude until he realized that he needed to be out there, saving people from people like the ones who had done this to him. So he joined the Defenders. Equipment: Rockets in his feet and back, mini map/GPS in his helmet, sword hilt/full sword, shield/bow/staff, and arrow tips/full arrow. Please remove some of the powers, this character is too OP. Also, sign your posts with 4 ~'s. If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 21:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC)